Un pas de plus
by Choukapick
Summary: Kurt Hummel était décidé à mettre fin à ses jours ce soir là sur ce pont mais l'arrivée d'un jeune homme bouclé va contrarier ses plans. (Ce n'est pas une DeathFic !)
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou :) Je ne vais pas arrêter _Secret. _C'est juste une nouvelle idée en espérant que ça vous plaise ! - Chouka**

* * *

Il se tenait là. Immobile, depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes appuyé sur cette rambarde qui lui barrait le ventre et dont le froid s'immisçait dans son corps... Il fermait les yeux. Si seulement on pouvait les fermer et oublier mais malheureusement, ça n'arrivait que dans les films. Pas dans un monde hypocrite et intolérant. Pas dans monde où il existait. Il se haïssait. Il avait fait tellement de mal, causé tellement de peine, détruit sa famille. Il n'osait même plus se regarder dans un miroir. Alors comment était-il censé les voir, leur parler comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'avait pas tué son père ce soir.

Il s'était décidé. Il avait enjambé la rambarde. Ce pont serait donc la dernière chose qu'il verrait. Au fond, il n'avait même pas peur de partir. Il voulait juste en finir, arrêter de souffrir pour enfin trouver la paix. Peut-être que son père l'attendrait et lui pardonnerait, qui sait ?

Il était lâche, ça faisait 2 heures maintenant qu'il était sur ce pont désert. Et il n'avait toujours pas fait ce pourquoi il était venu. Il ne pouvait plus vivre avec ça. C'était beaucoup trop dur. Pleurer à longueur de journée, ne rien vouloir faire, broyer du noir. Une dépression avait dit le médecin quand Rachel l'avait obligé à aller le voir. N'importe quoi, il était juste très triste et ce n'était pas des médicament qui allaient changer ça.

Si seulement ce soir-là, il l'avait écouté. S'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés. S'il n'était pas parti. Son père n'aurait jamais pris sa voiture pour le suivre et il n'aurait jamais été heurté par un chauffard ivre. Sa mère lui avait été enlevée de la même manière. Sauf que là, c'était à cause de lui...

Il se sentait tellement attiré par l'eau. Il savait qu'elle était froide mais qui s'en souciait. Personne n'irait le chercher de toute façon. Il n'avait plus personne. Même Rachel avait fini par s'en aller. Il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Il était invivable et ne souriait plus. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Il avait même laissé tomber ses études. Plus rien ne comptait, juste le vide en dessous de lui qui l'attirait tellement...

_Un pas._ C'était tout ce qui l'éloignait de sa délivrance. Si seulement il pouvait, juste pour une fois, arrêter de réfléchir et agir. Il en avait tellement marre. Il voulait en finir. Il n'avait plus d'avenir. Plus d'amis. Plus de famille. Plus rien. Des larmes coulèrent en repensant au minable qu'il était devenu à cause de ses actes irréfléchis.

* * *

La soirée avait plutôt bien commencé. Il était allé chez Wes. Mon dieu, que ce mec lui avait manqué. Il était totalement fou. Tout comme lui, non ? Pour être ami avec sûrement un peu. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il tourna au coin de la rue. Plus que cette rue, le pont, et il serait chez lui.

En y repensant, il avait bien fait de refuser de rentrer en voiture avec Wes, surtout connaissant ce dernier. La conduite de Wes était affreuse, alors dès que ce dernier buvait juste un peu, ça devenait du n'importe quoi.

Cette rue était interminable. Elle lui avait paru beaucoup plus courte à l'aller pourtant. Ha ouais c'était ça, à l'aller il n'avait pas bu quelques verres. Pourtant, il était loin d'être soûl. Juste assez pour être... _Joyeux._

L'air frais sur son visage. Les rues sans personne. Il avait l'impression que la ville lui appartenait. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais enfin, peut-être pas ce soir-là il avait juste un peu mal à la tête et surtout très envie de dormir. Il aurait adoré se faire raccompagner en voiture mais seul Wes était capable de conduire. Et depuis un certaine après-midi d'été, il s'était promis de ne jamais remonter en voiture avec lui.  
Il arrivait enfin sur le pont. Il était au milieu de pont quand il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu... Non !_

Quelqu'un allait sauter. Sans même réfléchir il le prit dans ses bras. Il ne pensait même pas que ça risquait d'effrayer cette personne et de la faire déraper. Non ! Il pensait juste à l'immobiliser pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise pareille. Quoi qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il semblait si jeune. Aussi jeune que lui d'ailleurs. Peut-être plus, il ne voyait pas très bien dans le noir.

Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de serrer ce corps tremblant contre lui. La rambarde lui entrait dans les jambes. Il avait mal. Mais il s'en voudrait tellement s'il lâchait cette personne pour un simple mal de jambe. Soudain, une voix claire et triste saccadée par des sanglots se fit entendre.

_" Lâchez-moi... " fit cette voix._

_" Non. Vous allez faire une bêtise. " répondit-il fermement._

_" S'il vous plaît... je veux... je veux juste arrêter de souffrir. " tenta l'homme dans ses bras._

_" Non. " répéta-il._

L'homme se tut. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les flots en dessous de lui. Des sanglots soulevaient se poitrine. Quoiqu'il pourrait faire, l'autre homme ne le lâcherait pas. Autant revenir demain.

_" Lâchez moi. " retenta-t-il_

_" Non. " Combien de fois allait-il devoir lui répéter ? Jamais il ne le lâcherait pour qu'il aille se jeter dans ce fleuve._

_" Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. J'ai froid. " répondit l'homme serré dans ses bras, beaucoup plus calme._

Il descendit son regard. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué. L'homme portait une simple chemise en plein hiver !  
_  
" D'accord mais donnez-moi votre main. Je ne vous lâcherais pas. " affirma-t-il.  
_  
L'homme passa difficilement la rambarde en s'écroulant par terre par la suite massant ces muscles endormis par le froid et l'immobilité dans laquelle il était depuis des heures.

_" Venez, je vous ramène chez vous. " lança l'homme debout en l'aidant à se relever._

_" Vous n'avez pas mon adresse " répondit-il cassant._

_" Eh bien, vous êtes là. Aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai toujours mon cerveau et je suis plutôt bon en orientation. " répliqua-t-il légèrement vexé par le ton employé par l'autre homme._

_" D'accord " rechigna-t-il ne voyant pas vraiment d'autre choix. Décidément cet homme n'allait pas le lâcher... Comment allait-il faire pour revenir demain ?_

_" Au fait, je m'appelle Blaine Anderson " lança l'homme en face de lui, le coupant dans ses pensées.  
__  
" Kurt Hummel " répondit-il en s'abstenant de serrer la main tendue vers lui._

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes cote à cote mais Kurt veillait à ce qu'une distance obligatoire soit mise en entre eux. Pendant que Kurt prévoyait comment se séparer de Blaine, ce dernier était envahi de question.

Pourquoi cet homme magnifique avait voulu mettre fin à sa vie ? Pourquoi était-il cassant comme ça ? Et s'il était passé trop tard ? Blaine refusait de penser à ce qui ce serait passé s'il était arrivé trop tard.

Imaginer le corps de cet homme inconscient flottant dans le fleuve tout ça parce qu'il avait pris un dernier verre avec ses amis était tout simplement impossible. Ce soir-là, il prit sa décision. Il ne lâcherait pas cet homme, ce Kurt, tant qu'il n'aurait pas la confirmation absolue que celui-ci allait bien. Blaine ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que ça allait prendre beaucoup de temps.

Kurt était loin de savoir que cet homme agaçant allait contrarier ses plans. Ses plans, on dirait qu'il allait cambrioler une banque mais c'était rien de tout ça. Il voulait juste ne plus souffrir.

Pourquoi personne ne le comprenait ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus vivre avec ça. Vivre avec la culpabilité qui vous ronge de l'intérieur. Ce n'est jamais facile. Il avait renoncé à se battre depuis maintenant bien longtemps.

Blaine devait savoir. D'accord c'était peut-être beaucoup trop intrusif. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis ce soir mais il devait savoir.

_" Pourquoi tu voulais en ... " Blaine avait énormément de mal à finir sa phrase. Pour lui c'était tout simplement impossible que des gens puissent vouloir ça. " finir " il lâcha ce dernier mot comme si ça lui avait brûlé la langue, le palais et le corps tout entier._

_" Ça ne te regarde pas. " répondit sèchement Kurt sans même le regarder. Il ne comptait pas lui dire pour voir encore une fois ce regard de pitié. Toutes les personnes au courant le regardaient de la même manière. C'était tout simplement horrible._

_" Je pense que si justement " répondit Blaine sans vraiment réfléchir._

_" Tu penses que... quoi ? Tu es qui d'abord ? Tu débarques de nulle part et m'empêche de faire ce que J'AVAIS prévu. Parce que c'était MA volonté. Cela ne te donne pas le droit de connaître ma vie. Cela ne te donne aucun droit. Tu as bien compris ça ? Aucun ! Alors arrête de me suivre et laisse-moi mourir tranquille ! " cria Kurt en se retournant vers Blaine._

Félicitation Blaine ! Tu l'as braqué. Comment vas-tu faire maintenant ?  
_  
" Écoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir déranger dans tes plans morbides. Mais je reste persuadé que tu ne mérites pas de mourir. Certes, la vie est dure mais ce n'est pas une raison pour renoncer à se battre. Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu gagnes ce combat. Alors arrête d'essayer de m'en empêcher. " répondit Blaine calmement._

_" Toi et tes grands principes ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un chien __de garde ! " cria Kurt. Les propos calmes de Blaine avaient pour effet de l'énerver encore plus.  
_  
_" D'abord, tu vas te calmer. Je suis là parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie. Je suis sûr que tu m'en remercieras un jour. Arrête de prendre les gens de haut sous principe que tu souffres. Tu n'es pas le seul. Mais la vie mérite quand même d'être vécue. Ha oui ! Aussi c'est la dernière fois que tu me traites de chien de garde. Compris ? " cria Blaine à son tour._

_" Je... " Kurt était surpris. Jamais personne n'avait répondu à ses colères. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. " Je ne suis peut-être pas seul mais c'est MA vie. J'en fais ce que je veux "_

_" Tu fais ce que tu veux, d'accord. Mais se donner la mort c'est pas pareil que de choisir son métier ou l'endroit où tu veux vivre Kurt. " reprit Blaine plus calmement " Tu es magnifique. On se connaît depuis pas longtemps mais je suis sûr qu'en dessous tes colères, tu es quelqu'un de gentil sur qui on peut compter. Alors voir que tu tiennes tellement à te tuer, ça me brise simplement le cœur. "_

_" Tu serais surpris de voir combien on ne peut pas compter sur moi. " dit Kurt beaucoup plus calmement une fois la colère passée._

_" Mais qu'as-tu fais ? Pourquoi étais tu si en colère contre toi-même ? " tenta Blaine._

_" Je ... pas ce soir. " conclut Kurt en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. " Blaine, content de t'avoir connu " lança Kurt sur un ton sarcastique en tentant de refermer la porte._

_" C'est pas vrai ? Tu recommences Kurt ! " répliqua Blaine n'en croyant pas ses yeux._

_" Je recommence quoi ? Si tu pouvais te décaler. J'aimerais fermer ma porte et dormir. Je suis fatigué. " Kurt força mais Blaine le bougea pas. Malgré sa petite taille. Il avait une force incroyable._

_" Mais ça ! Tu recommences à vouloir partir. Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Je ne te laisserais pas tant que tu n'iras pas mieux ? Même si ça doit prendre toute ma vie. " dit Blaine d'un ton un peu fort en faisant de grandes gestes pour se faire comprendre._

_" Je ne te veux pas dans mon appartement. J'ai toujours été seul. Je resterais seul. " répondit Kurt froidement._

_" Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as perdu le droit de choisir en passant de l'autre côté de cette rambarde. " répliqua Blaine en entrant de force dans l'appartement. Il referma ensuite la porte et regarda Kurt en souriant._

_" Tu comptes rester là en souriant comme un débile ? Parce que moi je vais aller dormir maintenant. " fit Kurt sèchement._

_" Quel grand sens de l'hospitalité ! Non, je ne compte pas rester comme ça toute la nuit. " lança Blaine._

_" C'est toi qui t'es invité ! Si tu veux partir, ne te gêne surtout pas. " tenta Kurt un peu vexé._

_" N'y compte même pas. Je reste là. " dit Blaine en s'asseyant sur la canapé._

Génial, il n'allait pas bouger... Comment allais-je me débarrasser de lui ?

_" Je vais dormir. " dit-il rapidement en prenant la direction de sa chambre. Il pensa un moment à donner quelque chose a Blaine pour qu'il puisse dormir un peu mieux mais après tous, c'était lui qui s'était invité._

* * *

Quand Kurt se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il eut l'étrange sensation que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il était toujours aussi triste mais avait le sentiment qu'il n'était plus seul. Sentiment qu'il s'empressa de balayer. Il devait être seul. Plus il était seul, moins de gens souffraient. Et ce Blaine n'était là que temporairement. Il l'avait agacé dès qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de sauter.

Cela lui avait pris longtemps mais il avait enfin le courage de le faire c'était ce qui était le mieux, tout serait mieux sans lui. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il réalisa que s'il n'était pas là. Son père serait encore en vie. C'était lui qui aurait dû mourir.

Il se regarda dans le miroir. Son visage le dégoûtait. Il avait des cernes. Ses jours étaient creusées. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas dormi une nuit entière. Toute cette souffrance devait sortir. Il n'en pouvait plus.

En pleurs, il frappa d'un coup sec dans le miroir, ne supportant plus son visage. Le verre se brisa en des milliers de petits morceaux dont certains coupaient sa main, répandant du sang tout autour. Mais la souffrance était encore là. Il ne sentait même pas la douleur du verre dans sa main. Il était totalement hors contrôle. Ça devait s'arrêter.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la commode pleine de verre en dessous du miroir brisé. Il y avait plein de tracts de spectacle qu'il ne verrait plus, des photos de gens qu'il avait connu, une partie de ses anciens cours empilés sur le côté mais il y avait aussi beaucoup de boîte de médicaments jamais ouvertes et des dizaines de bouteille toutes vides.

D'un geste rapide de la main, il envoya tout balader contre le mur en face. Il entreprit par la suite de tout retourner dans sa chambre. Il fallait que cette souffrance parte. Elle le consumait de l'intérieur.

Blaine se réveilla en sursauts en entendant des bruits provenir de la chambre de Kurt. Mais que faisait-il ? Il se leva d'un coup quand il entendit du verre se briser. Kurt était en train de déraper. Il fallait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne se fasse vraiment mal.

Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la chambre de Kurt. Il suffisait d'écouter les cris et les pleurs parmi le bruit des objets se brisant. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il eut quand même une petite appréhension. Comment Kurt allait réagir en le voyant débarquer comme ça ?

Il ouvrit la porte et se pétrifia sur place. La vue était désastreuse. Kurt était assis en larme. Le visage complètement tordu par ses cris. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et certains étaient collés sur son front. Ses mains étaient en sang mais il ne semblait pas le remarquer. Il avait le regard vide sans aucun signe du fait qu'il était encore conscient ou non. Il passait sans cesse les mains dans ses cheveux pour les entortiller ensuite dans les draps qui n'étaient plus que des bouts de tissu déchirés. Il ignorait totalement le verre encore présent dans ses plaies et appuyait dessus sans hésiter.

La chambre ressemblait à un champ de mine. Tous les meubles étaient retournés. L'armoire et la commode étaient éventrées. Des feuilles de papier volaient un peu de partout dans la pièce. Des bouteilles cassées côtoyaient des boîtes de médicaments écrasées.

Blaine n'avait jamais vu ça. La chambre de Kurt était à son image. _Détruite._ Il s'avança dans la chambre mais Kurt ne bougea pas la tête. Il fixait un point sur le mur et n'en bougeait pas. Blaine s'avança vers lui et lui prit les mains le forçant à arrêter de se faire mal en appuyant dessus.

Kurt détourna le regard vers Blaine mais ne retira pas ses mains. Il se contenta de le regarder. Le bouclé croisa son regard. Ses yeux étaient comme morts. On pouvait sentir tellement de tristesse et de souffrance que Blaine se sentit obligé de détourner le regard, ne supportant plus une telle douleur.

Il fit Kurt se lever mais ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il tomba au sol ne cherchant même pas à se rattraper. Blaine soupira de tristesse. Il le releva en tenant Kurt par la taille. Il l'amena vers le salon et le posa sur son canapé.

Une fois assis, il vérifia si Kurt avait d'autres blessures qu'aux mains. Blaine se sentit soulagé. Kurt ne s'était fait mal qu'aux mains. Il hésita à laisser Kurt seul ici pour aller chercher de quoi le soigner dans la salle de bain. Mais il le fit. Le châtain avait besoin que l'on s'occupe enfin de lui.

Quand il arriva dans la salle de bain, il ne trouva pas de suite le kit de premiers secours. Il commençait sérieusement à stresser. Il ne voyait pas Kurt de là où il était. Il se força à se calmer. Il n'allait pas aider Kurt s'il commençait à paniquer.

Il le trouva enfin. La logique de Kurt le fit légèrement sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'un kit de premiers secours faisait avec des serviettes et gants ? Il se dépêcha de revenir dans le salon.

Il se figea encore une fois. Kurt était en train d'appuyer fortement ses mains sur ses genoux, s'enfonçant les bouts de verre restants. Il posa le kit près de la porte et courut jusqu'à lui en essayant de le faire arrêter. Mais cette fois ne se passa pas comme la dernière fois.

_" Laisse-moi ! Ne me touche pas ! " Se mît à crier Kurt._

_" Kurt, je t'en prie ! Arrête de te faire mal ! " répondit Blaine qui commençait à paniquer._

_" Non " ce fut comme un coup de couteau reçu en plein cœur. Le châtain souhaitait avoir mal. Il ne voulait pas juste mourir. Il voulait souffrir avant._

_" Kurt, je t'en supplie ! Arrête ! Tu es en train de t'ouvrir les genoux ! " répliqua Blaine en essayant de lui enlever les mains de force._

Kurt entra alors dans une colère noire. Il ne supporta pas que Blaine essaie de l'arrêter. Il le repoussa si violemment que Blaine tomba du canapé.

_" Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher ! " cria Kurt en se levant. Son visage était défait et sa mâchoire était tendue._

_" D'accord, je ne touche pas mais juste arrête ! " répondit Blaine en s'approchant doucement de lui. Il regarda tendrement Kurt dans les yeux. " Laisse-moi te soigner, s'il te plaît "_

_" Je n'ai besoin de personne ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? " cria Kurt_

_" Si j'ai compris mais arrête de te faire du mal, arrête de vouloir mourir... " le supplia Blaine_

_" Non ! Je n'arrêterais pas ! Je veux mourir ! Faut que ça s'arrête. Je le supporte plus ! " cria Kurt en pleurs._

_" Ne dis pas ça ! Je te l'interdis ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça. On peut trouver un moyen pour que tu ailles mieux. Juste arrête de te faire mal. Laisse-moi t'aider. Je t'en supplie... " tenta Blaine une nouvelle fois._

_" Je... D'accord. Laisse-moi juste me calmer " accepta enfin Kurt en se rasseyant sur le canapé et posa ses mains sur les genoux._

Blaine laissa Kurt se calmer le temps qu'il aille chercher le kit. Il vit Kurt fermer les yeux en essayant de calmer ses sanglots.

Il prit le kit et s'approcha doucement de Kurt. Il attrapa un coton imbibé de désinfectant et une pince pour enlever les bouts de verre. Il prit délicatement une des mains et commença à le soigner.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Blaine eut fini de soigner sa première main et ses genoux et qu'il commençait la seconde main que Kurt se mit à parler d'une voix faible et tremblante.

_" J'avais une copine avant. " commença-t-il_

_" Ha, elle s'appelait comment ? " répondit doucement Blaine en désinfectant la plaie pour s'attaquer à la seconde._

_" Rachel " fit Kurt._

_" C'est un joli prénom. Vous étiez en couple depuis combien de temps ? " lança Blaine plus curieux qu'autre chose._

_" On était pas en couple. C'était ma meilleure amie. Je... je suis gay en fait. " répondit Kurt hésitant._

_" Oh ! T'inquiète pas. Je le suis aussi. Donc vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps ? " continua Blaine_

_" Depuis le primaire. C'est la première personne à m'avoir parlé. C'est rigolo, aujourd'hui elle veut même plus me parler " rigola sarcastiquement Kurt._

_" Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? " demanda Blaine âpres après un temps d'hésitation._

_" J'ai... pas maintenant. Je vais aller dormir. Je suis fatigué. " fit Kurt en se levant. Blaine eut comme un sentiment de déjà-vu._


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, voila le chapitre 2 :)**_** J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez - Chouka** _

* * *

_" Allo ? " fit une voix endormie au téléphone._

_" Wes ! Bon sang ! Il est 11h. Réveille-toi ! " répondit Blaine légèrement agacé par son ami._

_" Ça va Blainey ! Pas tout le monde tient aussi bien l'alcool que toi ! " grogna Wes._

_" Mais tu as pratiquement rien bu Wesley. Je ne t'appelais pas pour ça. J'ai besoin d'un service. " tenta le bouclé._

_" Je me doute que tu m'appelles pas super tôt uniquement pour me gueuler dessus. J'ai peut-être la gueule de bois mais j'ai toujours mon cerveau Blainey. " rigola Wes_

_" Wes ! Déjà il est pas super tôt et arrête de m'appeler Blainey ! Bref, j'aurais besoin que tu passes à mon appartement et que tu me prennes des vêtements et tout. Je dois rester chez un... " Blaine fit une pause. Comment définir ce qu'il avait avec Kurt ? " Chez un ami. "_

_" Mais tu ne peux pas y aller toi ? Faut que je me lève, que je conduise et tout... " dit Wes peu partant pour aider son ami._

_" Je te demande un service et toi tu veux que je le fasse. Je peux pas le laisser, Wes. Fais-le s'il te plaît. Je te revaudrais ça. " supplia Blaine_

_" Mais il se passe quoi pour que tu ne puisses pas le laisser ? " Demanda Wes tout à coup beaucoup plus curieux._

_" C'est compliqué. Je ne peux rien dire. Tu vas m'aider ou pas ? " lança Blaine._

_" Bien sûr, je serais là à 13h. Soit dans 2h. Tu vois que j'ai toujours mon cerveau. " fit Wes_

_" Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Bon crois ce que tu veux. Merci. " dit Blaine beaucoup plus rassuré de ne pas avoir à quitter Kurt._

_" Bye Blainey, à tout à l'heure. " dit Wes en raccrochant pendant que Blaine disait_

_" Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Wes ! Je t'envoie l'adresse par... " fit Blaine avant de voir que Wes avait déjà raccroché._

Il lui envoya l'adresse par texto. Il restait deux heures à attendre. Kurt dormait. Il n'était pas chez lui. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Il décida de se balader dans l'appartement. L'appartement n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Mais ce qui attira l'intention de Blaine c'était ce mur entièrement recouvert de photo. Dessus, Kurt avait l'impression d'être un autre homme. Il était souriant. Il était simplement heureux. Tout le contraire du Kurt qu'il connaissait. Enfin connaître était peut-être un peu gros comme mot. Mais Blaine voulait l'aider et il ne renoncerait pas.

Une photo en particulier attira son regard. Peut-être parce que c'était la seule photo qui se détachait des autres. Peut-être parce qu'elle était abîmée et que l'on pouvait voir les marques de verres qui se posaient dessus. Il la détacha du mur pour l'observer plus longuement.

Il identifia de suite Kurt. Il avait toujours ce même teint de porcelaine. Ses vêtements étaient un peu plus classe que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de voir sur lui mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait attiré Blaine.

C'était son regard. Kurt regardait l'homme en face de lui comme s'il était l'une des choses les plus importantes de sa vie. Ses yeux brillaient. Blaine pouvait clairement y voir l'amour et la fierté dans ses yeux.

Il regardait un homme plus âgé que lui. L'homme portait une caquette sur la tête et portait l'uniforme d'un garage. Blaine pouvait parfaitement lire _" __Hummel Tires & Lube__ "_. Blaine déduit rapidement que ça devait être le père de Kurt. Après tout, il avait le même regard. Comment Blaine avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ? Il avait encore la photo dans les mains quand il entendit des pas derrière lui.

_" Repose ça tout de suite ! " cria Kurt derrière lui._

Blaine sursauta. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était pris en flagrant délit. Il n'avait aucun droit de toucher les affaires de Kurt. Surtout une photo qu'il lui semblait si précieuse.

_" Kurt... Je suis désolé. J'étais curieux... " Il trouva difficilement ses mots devant la mine défaite de Kurt._

_" Qu'est ce qui t'as donné le droit de toucher mes affaires ? " cria Kurt une seconde fois._

_" Je voulais pas. Je suis vraiment désolé Kurt... " Tenta Blaine._

_" Tu t'incrustes dans ma vie ! Tu crois que ça te donne tous les droits ? Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Je n'ai besoin de personne ! " dit Kurt hors de lui._

_" Non Kurt. Je sais, je suis désolé. Ne dis pas ça. Je suis sûr que quand ton père viendra, il n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état " Blaine ne se rendit pas de suite compte qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur le sujet qui allait tout faire basculer._

Il observa le visage de Kurt se tordre et ses points se fermer. Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Blaine se sentit alors idiot. Il n'avait pas réfléchi en disant ça.

_" Ne parle pas de mon père ! " cria Kurt encore plus fort. " Tu n'y connais rien ! Tu ne sais rien ! "_

_" Kurt... Oh mon dieu... Je suis un idiot ! Désolé excuse-moi... Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas ça. Tu ne seras pas capable de mourir par amour pour lui. " Blaine observa quelque chose passer dans les yeux de Kurt. Et merde ! Qu'avait-il encore dit ? Blaine avait envie de se gifler. Pourquoi ne réfléchissait-il jamais avant de parler ?_

Les muscles de Kurt étaient tendus, preuve qu'il était hors du lui. Il pleurait. Blaine détestait le voir pleurer. Surtout s'il savait que c'était à cause de lui. D'un coup Kurt se retourna et courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait dans la cuisine.

Affolé, Blaine le regarda. Il prit une minute avant de réaliser qu'il devait le suivre. Quand il entra, il se figea sur le seuil de la porte pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il connaissait Kurt.

Le châtain avait attrapé un coteau et l'avait positionné sur son poignet droit. Il regardait Blaine en pleurant. Ce dernier pouvoir très bien voir qu'il attendait sa réaction. Comme s'il le défiait, lui montrant qu'il était capable de tout.  
_  
" Tu crois toujours que j'oserais pas ?! " cria Kurt la voix tremblante._

_" Kurt... Je t'en prie pose ce couteau. Ne fais pas de bêtise... " Tenta Blaine. Il allait se sentir mal. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? _

_" Ne pas faire de bêtise ? Mais si j'en ai envie ? Je tiens plus ! Tu comprends ça ? J'ai encore plein d'années à vivre avec cette merde ! J'ai plus d'amis. J'ai personne ! Tu comprends ? J'ai plus PERSONNE ! Tu te crois permis de débarquer et de me faire des grands discours. Mais tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne connais rien ! DÉGAGE ! SORS de ma vie ! J'ai besoin de personne ! " Cria Kurt en pleurs en appuyant légèrement le couteau, faisant perler en peu de sang.  
_  
A la vue du sang coulant le long de son bras, Blaine commença à se sentir vraiment mal. Tout était sa faute ! Pourquoi était-il allé voir cette fichue photo ?

_" Kurt ! Arrête ! Tu tiendras. Je te le promets, je serais la pour t'aider. Tu n'as pas personne. Je suis là. Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais je ne partirai pas. Tu comprends ça ? Je resterais ici aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu ailles mieux. " tenta de le rassurer Blaine.  
_  
_Ding Dong !_ Et merde Wes ! Il n'avait même pas dit à Kurt qu'il comptait s'installer ici pour veiller sur lui. Pourquoi tous allait mal aujourd'hui ? A croire que tous s'étaient ligués contre lui !

_" Kurt ne bouge pas. D'accord ? Mais avant donne-moi ce couteau. " le supplia Blaine_

_" Non " répondit froidement Kurt._

_" S'il te plait Kurt... " essaya Blaine_

_" Non " répondit Kurt encore une fois._

_Ding Dong !_ Mince mais patiente en silence Wes ! C'est pas le moment, là !

_" Kurt ! Je te crois, s'il te plait donne-moi-le ! " paniqua Blaine._

_Ding dong ! _

_" Tu ne vas pas ouvrir ? " demanda Kurt_

_" J'irais mais donne-moi ce couteau avant " tenta Blaine_

_" Pourquoi ? " S'entêta Kurt_

_" Mais parce que... Tu dois arrêter de te faire du mal. Donne-moi le s'il te plait Kurt. " dit Blaine en larmes lui aussi._

_" Je ... " Kurt s'arrêta face aux larmes de Blaine. Il ne le connaissait pas mais le voir pleurer était dur pour lui. " D'accord " il finit par donner le couteau à Blaine._

Ce dernier prit le couteau et sans réfléchir, alla ouvrir à Wes.

_" Mon dieu mec ! T'as mis 3 plombes à ouvrir ! Tu t'amusais ou quoi ? Ha ! Mais c'est quoi ça ? C'est du sang ?! " s'écria Wes_

_" Hein ? Quoi ? " dit Blaine encore sous le choc des événements récents_

_" Le couteau mec ! " dit Wes_

_" Ha oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas Wes. Tout va bien. Je contrôle. " le rassura Blaine._

_" Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air... Perturbé. " tenta Wesley_

_" Non ça va. Tu as mon sac ? " lança Blaine en regarda derrière pour essayer de voir Kurt._

_" Oui tiens, mec. Tu es sûr que... " retenta Wes_

_" Merci. Oui Wesley. Au revoir " dit Blaine en fermant la porte._

Blaine courut aussitôt dans la cuisine, son sac à la main et posa le couteau sur la table. Il trouva Kurt assis par terre la tête dans les mains. Son bras droit était plein de sang. La tête de Blaine tournait. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça longtemps. Mais s'il n'était pas là pour l'arrêter, jusqu'où Kurt serait-il allé ?

_" Kurt ? " dit Blaine d'une voix rassurante_

Kurt se contenta de lever la tête, plongeant ses yeux couleur océan dans ceux de Blaine. Il avait une mine affreuse. Ses joues étaient striées de larmes. Il fronça un sourcil à la vue du sac de Blaine.

_" C'était qui ? " Blaine fut surpris. Il avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'entendre la voix de Kurt quand celui-ci ne criait pas._

_" Un ami. Il m'a apporté mon sac " dit Blaine calmement._

_" Ton sac ? Pour quoi faire ? " répondit Kurt toujours d'un calme dérangeant._

_" Je t'ai dit que je te ne lâcherais pas. Il me faut bien des affaires. " répondit Blaine en souriant légèrement._

Il s'attendait à ce que Kurt explose et lui dit qu'il n'avait besoin de personne mais Kurt ne fit rien. Il se contenta de reprendre sa tête dans ses mains et de fixer le sol en pleurant.

_" Il est 13h30 tu veux manger quelque chose ? " fit Blaine en douceur_

_" Jainskdbf jdks faim " marmonna Kurt_

_«Pardon ? J'ai pas compris " rigola Blaine_

_" J'ai pas faim " dit Kurt en levant la tête mais estomac fit signe du contraire._

_" Je crois que si. Tu aimes quoi ? Tu veux un truc en particulier ? " demanda Blaine_

_" Mais merde Blaine ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais pas faim ! Pourquoi tu veux pas comprendre ? " cria Kurt en se levant. " Je t'interdis de me suivre " dit-il quand il remarqua que Blaine le suivait._

Kurt alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Blaine tourna en rond dans le salon. Il n'osait pas vraiment toucher à quoi que ce soit vu comment ça avait fini tout à l'heure. Il décida alors de regarder les affaires que Wes lui avait amenées.

Il fit un cri de joie quand il vit que Wes avait eu l'intelligence de prendre son ordinateur portable. Non pas que Wes soit idiot, mais son ami avait parfois des réactions vraiment bizarres. S'il avait son ordinateur, il pourrait travailler. Au moins, ça lui ferait passer le temps.

Blaine se plongea dans son travail. Il était avocat. Il adorait son travail. Depuis toujours, aider les gens était sa vocation. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il voulait aider Kurt. Mais aussi parce que ce jeune homme était tellement beau que Blaine avait le souffle coupé chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il ne supportait pas de le voir se faire du mal comme ça.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi et ça le rendait fou. Chaque fois qu'il posait une question, Kurt avait toujours la même réponse et il repoussait ça à après. Blaine avait compris une chose avec l'histoire de la photo, c'était lié à son père.

Blaine sortit la tête de son dossier quand il entendit des sanglots entrecoupés de reniflements. Kurt pleurait. Immédiatement, il lâcha son dossier. Kurt était beaucoup plus important que l'énième divorce de cette femme.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, son cœur se brisa. Kurt avait l'air si fragile assis en tailleur sur son lit. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, signe qu'il avait lutté contre quelque chose que Blaine ignorait encore. Sa joue droite était barrée par une marque d'oreiller. Au moins il avait dormi, c'était déjà un début.

Kurt avait refusé que Blaine soigne ses blessures en partant de la cuisine. Si bien que son bras était plein de sang séché. Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus Blaine, c'était le regard de Kurt et ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Il tenait une photo._ Son père. _La même photo qui l'avait mis dans une colère noire tout à l'heure. Il la regardait comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse mais aussi la plus dure et triste qu'il existe sur terre. Blaine s'approcha doucement pour ne pas effrayer Kurt. Il mît ses mains sur celles tremblantes du châtain. Ce dernier releva les yeux pour les planter dans les yeux mordorés du plus jeune.

Son regard n'était ni vide ni froid cette fois ci. Il était juste infiniment triste et accablé. Kurt baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la photo et de nouveaux sanglots apparurent. Blaine s'appuya contre la tête du lit et poussa doucement Kurt contre son torse. Kurt s'y blotti rapidement en fermant les yeux et en posant la photo contre son cœur.

Il existait des moments où Kurt n'était ni braqué, ni violent, ni même méchant. A ce moment-là, il redevenait juste un jeune homme brisé et dévasté. Blaine l'avait remarqué quand il l'avait soigné et qu'ils avaient parlé de Rachel ou même en ce moment où Kurt le laissait le prendre dans ses bras.

Il devait retrouver cette Rachel. Peut-être quelle pourrait l'aider à comprendre un peu plus du mystère qui entourait cet homme magnifique. Mais pour le moment Kurt s'était endormi dans ses bras et Blaine se demanda s'il n'allait pas en profiter aussi. Il avait l'impression qu'avec Kurt, il n'allait pas dormir souvent.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, vers 15h30, que Blaine se réveilla, sentant un froid sur sa poitrine. L'absence de Kurt le frappa d'un coup. Il se leva si vite que sa tête tourna, l'obligeant à s'asseoir pendant un moment.

Il fit le tour de l'appartement avant de sentir l'odeur du bacon venant de la cuisine. Il sentit un poids immense s'envoler de sa poitrine. Kurt cuisinait. Kurt était dans la cuisine. Il n'était pas parti. Il n'avait pas fait de bêtise. Du moins il l'espérait. Il ne pouvait pas certifier cette dernière information. Il n'avait toujours pas vu Kurt.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et aperçut Kurt derrière sa plaque de cuisson faisait cuire des œufs et du bacon.

_" Tu es réveillé " dit Blaine. C'était une constatation. Blaine voyait bien que Kurt était réveillé._

_" Ouais... Désolé. J'avais faim... " fit Kurt un peu embarrassé. _

_" T'excuse pas. C'est normal d'avoir faim. Tu n'as rien mangé aujourd'hui. " le rassura Blaine en souriant. Kurt n'avait rien. Rien de visible en tout cas._

_" Toi non plus. Des œufs ? " demanda Kurt._

_" Oui je veux bien. Merci " répondit Blaine en souriant._

_" Merde ! " cria Kurt en loupant la poêle pour casser son œuf. " Putain ! Même ça j'arrive pas à la faire ! Je suis vraiment trop nul ! "_

Blaine s'approcha pour essayer de le calmer mais Kurt le poussa violemment.

_" Je suis qu'un imbécile. Je suis même pas capable de faire cuire des œufs. J'ai loupé cette PUTAIN DE POÊLE ! " cria Kurt hors de lui en sortant de la cuisine._

Blaine se dépêcha d'éteindre le feu de la plaque et sortit retrouver Kurt. Il était en train de tourner en rond en se prenant la tête avec ses mains.

_" Kurt, ce sont que des œufs c'est pas grave " commença Blaine_

_" Pas grave ?! Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu comprends rien ! Ce ne sont pas que des œufs. C'est TOUT ! Je suis nul. J'arrive même pas à faire ça ! Tu t'incrustes et tu me dis ça ! Mais DÉGAGE ! SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! " cria Kurt en désignant la porte._

_" Non " dit Blaine fermement._

_" Non quoi ? " cria Kurt et frappa sur la table basse qui ne se brisa pas, par miracle._

_" Non, tu n'es pas nul. Non, tu ne peux pas prendre des œufs pour juger ça et non je ne partirais pas pour la énième fois. " dit Blaine calmement._

_" Mais " commença Kurt en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il commençait à pleurer " mais pourquoi tu restes ? Je suis rien. Je vaux rien. Tu pourrais être en train de t'amuser et tu restes ici avec moi. Pourquoi ? Je comprends pas. " finit Kurt en pleurant les yeux rivés sur Blaine._

_" Tu n'es pas rien Kurt. Tu es juste perdu et triste, mais ça passera. C'est juste une phase. Tu iras mieux après. Je te le promets. Je préfère rester avec toi. Tu as besoin que l'on t'aide Kurt. Tu as besoin d'aide " répondit simplement Blaine._

Kurt hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien sur ce sujet, se contentant une fois de plus de dire :

_" Je suis fatigué. Je vais dormir " en prenant la direction de la chambre._

Dans un sens, Blaine était content que Kurt passe ses journées à dormir. Pendant ce temps, il ne faisait rien de dangereux pour lui. Et Kurt dormant, ça lui permettait de passer un coup de fil.

_" Hey Blaine ! Comment tu vas ? " fit la voix au téléphone._

_" Ça va, Jeff, merci. Je t'appelle parce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Je suis même pas sûr que ça soit faisable mais c'est vraiment très important. " chuchota Blaine pour ne pas réveiller Kurt._

_" Bien sûr, dis toujours mec. Tu sais que je t'en dois une depuis l'anniversaire de Nick. " répondit Jeff de suite._

_" Voilà, j'aurais besoin que tu retrouves quelqu'un pour moi " fit Blaine._

_" Mec t'es conscient que je suis flic. Je suis pas le FBI. " lança Jeff septique._

_" Je sais, Jeff, mais j'ai personne d'autre à qui demander ça. S'il te plait, c'est très important pour moi " le supplia Blaine._

_" D'accord dis-moi ce que tu sais. " accepta finalement Jeffrey._

_" Elle s'appelle Rachel. Elle était amie avec Kurt Hummel. Ils étaient ensemble au primaire. " répondit Blaine sachant que c'était pas grand-chose comme information._

_" C'est tout ? Bon je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je te rappelle. " fit Jeff_

_" Merci Jeffrey. " le remercia Blaine_

_" De rien mec " dit-il en raccrochant._

Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à l'appeler mec ? Quand Blaine eut fini sa conversation, il décida d'essayer de dormir un peu. Kurt était dans sa chambre. Il dormait. Jeff allait retrouver Rachel. Il allait bientôt en savoir plus. Tout allait peut-être s'arranger.

Vers 20 heures, Blaine se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait un rêve horrible. Un rêve où il n'arrivait pas à sauver Kurt. Pour se rassurer, il décida de faire un tour par sa chambre. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de découvrir que Kurt n'était plus dans son lit. Affolé, il fit 3 fois le tour de l'appartement en criant le nom de Kurt. Mais il se rendit rapidement à l'évidence, Kurt était parti. Il n'avait aucune idée de là où Kurt aurait pu aller. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas l'épicier du coin. Il s'assit deux minutes pour réfléchir. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il trouvait l'attitude de Kurt vraiment bizarre l'autre fois. Il avait accepté beaucoup trop vite de rentrer chez lui.

_Merde._

Kurt allait retenter de sauter. Il avait seulement attendu qu'il ne le surveille plus pour ressortir. Comment avait il fait pour être aussi con et ne pas voir le manège de Kurt ? Il attrapa sa veste, ferma en vitesse l'appartement et courut vers ce fameux pont où il avait rencontré Kurt pour la première fois.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. Je suis en formation jusqu'à samedi et j'ai pas une minute pour poster. J'essaierais de poster le plus rapidement possible pour_ Secret_. Le chapitre est déjà écrit faut juste que je trouve le temps de le relire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre - Chouka **

* * *

Je l'avais sous-estimé depuis le début. Il avait tout prévu. Comment j'avais pu me faire avoir à ce point ? Je m'étais laissé attendrir par ses grands yeux bleus tristes ! Je ne l'avais pas assez surveillé. Tout le corps de Kurt criait à l'aide. Et moi, j'avais fait quoi ? Je m'étais endormi pensant qu'il n'allait pas bouger ! Mais à quoi je pensais ? Je savais que Kurt était instable. Pourtant je l'avais laissé sortir en douce.

Blaine courait maintenant depuis 10 minutes. Ses jambes fatiguaient. Ses muscles tiraient. Il n'en pouvait plus et il n'avait même pas encore atteint le pont. Le châtain n'habitait pas à côté. Il était sûr qu'il avait prévu que Blaine prendrait du temps à y parvenir.

Il était si pressé qu'il n'entendit pas les coups de klaxon incessants de la file de voiture à côté de lui. Il courait. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter. La vie de Kurt en dépendait. Et si son rêve était prémonitoire ? S'il n'arrivait pas à le sauver ? Si toute aide était inutile ? Blaine refusait d'y penser.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler dues à l'effort inhabituel qu'il s'obligeait à faire. Le vent frappait son visage. Le froid lui sciait les joues. Elles étaient tellement sèches qu'elles lui tiraient le visage, lui procurant une douleur énorme. Ses lèvres aussi étaient sèches mais il devait tenir. Il devait tenir pour Kurt.

Quand il arriva au pont. Il s'aperçut que ce dernier était fermé par une grande barrière en fer avec des gardes devant.

Mon dieu, pourquoi était-il fermé ? Il arrivait trop tard. Ils avaient retrouvé le corps de Kurt. Non ! Jamais ! Il refusait de croire que le châtain était mort. Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Sous le coup de la douleur, il entreprit d'escalader la barrière. Il devait absolument rejoindre Kurt avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais il n'y parvint pas. Il était trop petit. Il frappa un grand coup sur la barrière, ce qui alarma les gardes. Ils voulurent éloigner Blaine de la frontière de fer mais celui-ci s'y attachait fermement. Comme si la lâcher voudrait dire qu'il perdait définitivement Kurt

_" LÂCHEZ MOI ! JE DOIS LE RETROUVER ! VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! " criait Blaine hors de lui en gesticulant pendant que les gardes l'attrapaient._

_" Vous ne pouvez pas passer " lui dit l'un d'entre eux._

_" POURQUOI ? IL FAUT QUE JE PASSE ! " continua de crier Blaine, en pleurs._

_" Vous ne pouvez pas " répéta le garde._

_" Pourquoi ? J'arrive trop tard ? " demanda Blaine en s'effondrant par terre, lâchant la barrière. " Oh mon dieu ! Je peux pas le croire ! Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Il a souffert ? Dites-moi qu'il a pas souffert " Blaine pleurait maintenant de tout son corps. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une douleur pareille. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas su protéger Kurt._

_" Mais de quoi vous parlez ? " s'inquiéta le garde en voyant l'état de Blaine._

_" De mon ami. Le corps que vous avez trouvé. Je suis arrivé trop tard ! " cria Blaine la tête dans ses mains._

_" Gamin, on a trouvé aucun corps. Le pont est fermé depuis cet après-midi. Le maire a décidé de le rénover. Faut pas te mettre dans cet état " tenta de le rassurer l'autre garde. Mais ça eut l'effet contraire. Si Kurt n'était pas au pont. Ou était-il ? Il se leva d'un coup et demanda aux gardes_

_" Vous êtes là depuis quand ? "_

_" Cet après-midi. On n'a pas bougé " répondit fièrement le garde._

Ils avaient peut être croisé Kurt.

_" Vous n'auriez pas vu un jeune homme, un grand châtain ?" tenta Blaine._

_" Non ça me dit rien " commença le premier garde avant d'être coupé par le second._

_" Mais si le gamin en pleurs qui voulait absolument passer ! C'était y'a 2 heures " répondit-il en frappant gentiment l'autre._

_Kurt. _Ils avaient vu Kurt. En pleurs. Maintenant Blaine paniquait. Non c'était plus que ça il était carrément mort de trouille.

_" C'est lui ! Vous savez ou il est parti ? " tenta désespérément Blaine_

_" Chais plus moi gamin ! Je crois qu'il est parti par là mais chuis pas sûr " dit-il en désignant la ruelle adjacente._

La rue des bars. Comment allait-il retrouver Kurt avec tous les bars qu'il y avait ? Autant commencer par le premier.

_" Je... Je dois y aller. Merci ! " cria Blaine avant d'aller vers le premier bar. _

Bien sûr, la chance n'était pas avec Blaine ce jour là. Il avait fait dix bars et n'avait toujours pas trouvé Kurt. C'est totalement désespéré qu'il entra dans le onzième.

Il s'approcha du barman, trop fatigué pour chercher lui même dans la salle. Il était 23h et il était littéralement épuisé.  
_  
" Bonsoir Monsieur, je vous sers quoi ? " lança joyeusement le barman._

_" Rien, merci. Je cherche quelqu'un. Peut être que vous pourrez m'aider " répondit Blaine pour la onzième fois ce soir._

_" bien sur. Je vous écoute " répondit le barman visiblement habitué à genre de situation._

_" Il est grand. Les cheveux châtains. Les yeux bleus. Il devait sûrement pleurer en arrivant. " répondit Blaine. Il avait l'impression de se déchirer le cœur en disant cette dernière phrase._

_" Vous parlez du jeune homme avec des marques aux mains et aux bras ? " demanda le barman._

_" Oui ! C'est lui ! Il est ici ? " demanda Blaine, un sentiment de soulagement apparaissant dans sa poitrine._

_" Malheureusement, il était ici. Il était pas mal soul quand il est parti " répondit le barman, un air désolé s__ur le visage._

_" Il a dit quoi que ce soit ? Où il allait ? Ce qu'il comptait faire ? " demanda Blaine au bord de la rupture nerveuse._

_" Je sais plus trop " répondit le barman._

_" S'il vous plait, réfléchissez, c'est très important. J'ai peur pour lui. Il est capable de faire une bêtise. " le supplia Blaine._

_" À ce point ? Ok " il fit une pause, réfléchissant " il est parti y a 30-40 minutes, je crois. Il arrêtait pas de dire des trucs comme quoi il voulait aller rejoindre son père. C'est une bonne chose non ? "_

_" Son père est mort " répondit sèchement Blaine._

_" Oula euhh... il disait autre chose aussi. Je sais plus ce que c'était. Attendez. Je vais demander à ma collègue. C'est elle qui l'a vu. " il se retourna et l'appela " Carmen ! Tu peux venir une minute s'il te plait ? "_

La Carmen en question arriva et s'adressa a son collègue.

_" C'est pour quoi ? "_

_" Ce jeune homme me pose des questions sur le jeune homme que tu as servi tout a l'heure. Tu sais le grand châtain qui pleurait " répondit son ami._

_" Ha lui ! Il m'a complètement fait flipper ! Sérieux ! " répondit elle en regardant Blaine._

_" Il a dit quoi ? " s'inquiéta le bouclé._

_" Il avait l'air complément morbide. Il dpause et attrapa les mains tremblantes de Blaine " si j'étais vous, j'irais de suite le trouver. Votre ami n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Je crois qu'il a dit aller en haut du bâtiment à côté du s__upermarché. C'est le bâtiment le plus haut de la ville. "élirait complément. Il n'arrêtait pas de boire. Et plus il buvait, plus ça devenait bizarre. " elle regarda Blaine droit dans les yeux " il disait qu'il voulait rejoindre son père, que tout était de sa faute, qu'il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. "_

_" Il n'a rien fait de grave " Blaine se sentit obligé d'intervenir pour disculper Kurt._

_" Peut être " reprit-elle " Après, il a commencé à délirer sur une maison ou un appartement avec quelqu'un qui voulait pas le lâcher. Comme quoi c'était beaucoup plus dur de faire ce qu'il voulait avec cet homme chez lui "_

_" Ça, c'est moi " informa Blaine_

_" Ensuite, il a continué de pleurer et il s'est levé en disant qu'il allait mettre fin à tout ça. Il a alors commencé à crier qu'il allait trouver un espace haut pour sauter puisque le pont était fermé. " elle fit une pause et attrapa les mains tremblantes de Blaine " si j'étais vous, j'irais de suite le trouver. Votre ami n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. Je crois qu'il a dit aller en haut du bâtiment à côté du __supermarché. C'est le bâtiment le plus haut de la ville. "_

_" Merci, j'y cours " cria Blaine en courant.  
_  
Le supermarché n'était pas très loin. Il en avait pour 10 minutes a pied. Cette Carmen lui avait été d'une grande aide. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans elle.

Quand il arriva sur place. Il ne vit pas Kurt mais il l'entendit très clairement. Kurt divaguait. Il était complément soul. Blaine se dépêcha de monter rapidement les étages et arriva enfin sur le toit.

Kurt était beaucoup plus proche du bord qu'il l'avait imaginé et avec son degré d'alcool ça n'allait pas être simple de lui faire entendre raison.

_" Blaine, tu sais que je suis pas sourd ! Je t'ai entendu arriver ! " rigola Kurt en tentant de tenir en équilibre sur le bord du bâtiment._

_" Kurt. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Descends avant de te faire mal. " tenta Blaine._

Kurt éclata de rire.

_" Je veux pas descendre. Non ! Si, enfait oui je veux descendre mais pas par les escaliers. " rigola-t-il_

_" Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. S'il te plait, Kurt, recule et viens avec moi " le supplia Blaine n'osant bouger de peur de braquer Kurt._

_" Tu crois que je mettrais combien de temps à tomber ? Mon corps s'écraserait comme une crêpe. C'est bon les crêpes. Mais je crois pas que j'aurais mal. Tu crois que j'aurais mal ? " demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Blaine._

_" Je ne sais pas Kurt. Je refuse de réfléchir à ça. Viens avec moi. Arrête de tenter le diable " cria Blaine._

_" Calme-toi, Blaine " rigola Kurt en mettant son deuxième pied sur le rebord " J'ai mal a la tête ! Je crois pas que j'aurais mal et puis de toute façon, ça sera bien fait pour moi. "_

_" Kurt ! Arrête ! Je supporte plus d'entendre des choses comme ça ! " cria Blaine_

_" Susceptible ! " dit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel. " Si je meurs, tu seras débarrassé de moi et tu retrouveras ta vie "_

_" Je ne VEUX pas retrouver ma vie, Kurt. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. J'ai cru mourir en arrivant au pont. J'ai cru que tu étais mort. Je ne supporterais pas de vivre ça encore une fois ! " répondit Blaine. Il bougea et se positionna à côté de Kurt. Les deux pieds sur le rebord. " Donc voilà, à partir de maintenant, tu sautes, je saute."_

_" Tu peux pas sauter Blaine " dit Kurt en le regardant dans les yeux " Tu dois te racheter de rien "._

Kurt le regardait comme ci c'était évidant.

_" Si. J'aurais à me racheter de t'avoir laissé mettre fin à tes jours " répondit Blaine le plus sincèrement possible._

_" Je veux pas que tu meures à cause de moi. Je veux pas être responsable de deux morts " répondit Kurt en fixant le sol._

_" Recule avec moi alors " le rassura Blaine. " Tu peux le faire. Je crois en toi "_

_" Mais... " commença Kurt_

_" S'il te plait " lui demanda Blaine en le regardant directement dans ses grands yeux bleus._

_" D'accord " abdiqua le châtain. Il titubait légèrement. Il n'avait pas entièrement décuvé. " On va où ? "_

_" À la maison Kurt. On rentre à la maison " répondit Blaine en le prenant par la main._

Kurt ne s'était pas tenu de tout le trajet. Il avait dû ingérer une forte quantité d'alcool. Il n'arrivait pas à faire 3 pas sans trébucher. Il criait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. C'était bien la peine d'essayer de l'en empêcher. Il doublait de volume lorsque Blaine essayait. Il était sûr que le châtain devait avoir réveillé tout le quartier et il semblait n'en avoir rien à foutre.

Kurt bourré c'était un peu un Kurt libéré qui disait tout et faisait absolument tout ce qu'il voulait même si c'était la pire bêtise du siècle. Ainsi Blaine s'était retrouvé à empêcher Kurt de jeter le pot de fleurs sur la vitre de sa voisine parce que selon lui c'était une salle conne qui ne respectait rien.

C'est fatigué, épuisé, lessivé que Blaine rentra accompagné de Kurt dans l'appartement. Si la journée avait été riche, la soirée l'avait été tout autant, voire plus. Chercher Kurt avait déjà été un supplice qui avait bien failli lui coûter une crise de nerfs plutôt importante. Mais le raccompagner soul en était un aussi et ça s'était avéré plus compliqué que le bouclé l'avait prévu.

Blaine s'autorisa 5 petites minutes de répit en s'asseyant sur le canapé mais ce soir-là, peut être dû à l'alcool, Kurt avait très envie d'autre chose. Ce soir, dormir n'était absolument pas dans ses plans.

Blaine était devant lui. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé Blaine attirant serait mentir. Agaçant, énervant, contrariant, d'accord mais dieu qu'il était sexy. Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant Blaine fermer les yeux sur son canapé. Il était fatigué mais ça n'allait pas l'arrêter pour autant.

Blaine s'était incrusté chez lui sans son accord. Il était bien temps qu'il profite un peu de cette colocation forcée. Blaine avait été le seul à faire attention à lui. Le seul à rester alors qu'il lui criait constamment de partir. Il était important à ses yeux. Du moins Blaine lui donnait cette impression.

Et maintenant il avait envie, mais vraiment très envie de sentir la peau nue de Blaine contre sa peau. De sentir leur plaisir naître ensemble. De coucher avec lui en gros.

C'est dans cette optique qu'il s'approcha doucement de Blaine qui avait encore les yeux fermés. Il commença d'abord par embrasser doucement son cou avant de faire descendre sa main vers la zone qui attirait toute son attention.

Son autre main s'attaquait à ses cheveux pendant que ses lèvres continuaient d'embrasser son cou. Il entendit Blaine gémir avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se lever d'un coup.

_" Kurt ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " s'écria-t-il les joues rouges._

_" Rien d'exceptionnel " avant de se lever et de coller son corps contre celui du bouclé qui se tenait près de la porte._

_" Kurt... Kurt... Ku... " tenta Blaine alors que Kurt commençait à défaire sa ceinture en suçotant une zone particulièrement sensible de son corps. _

_" Blaine, j'ai envie de toi... depuis tellement, tellement longtemps... " chuchota Kurt pressant son érection contre celle du bouclé._

C'est à ce moment-là que Blaine renonça. Il attrapa la tête de Kurt et l'embrassa, faisant passer tous les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis depuis leur rencontre, tout ce que l'on ressent mais dont on n'arrive pas forcément à mettre des mots dessus.

Les lèvres de Kurt étaient douces, légèrement sucrées. Il y avait un arrière-goût ... _d'alcool. _

_Merde_

Il était bourré. Kurt faisait ça parce qu'il avait bu. Blaine ne voulait pas que leur première fois soit due à alcool. Il voulait que Kurt s'en souvienne le lendemain. Bien sûr qu'il le désirait. Kurt était un jeune homme magnifique qui avait tout pour lui, ce qui était particulièrement au goût de Blaine. Mais les principes de ce dernier lui empêchaient de profiter d'un Kurt bourré pour assouvir ses envies.

Il repoussa alors Kurt. Peut-être plus violemment qu'il aurait dû, faisant légèrement tituber le châtain. Mais il savait que si Kurt continuait à l'embrasser comme ça, ses bonnes résolutions ne tiendraient pas longtemps et il ne pouvait pas faire ça au couple qu'il espérait former avec lui.

Il vit un éclair d'incompréhension passer dans les yeux de Kurt. Juste avant que son regard s'assombrisse. Blaine aurait peut être vraiment dû y aller plus doucement. Il sentait la crise venir. Depuis le temps, il savait rien qu'au visage de Kurt lorsque ce dernier allait exploser. Et là, ça allait être le cas.

_" Tu ne veux pas de moi ? " demanda Kurt _

_" Ce n'est pas ça du tout Kurt " tenta Blaine _

_" Et tous tes grands discours ? C'était du n'importe quoi ? Des mensonges pour que je descende et que Monsieur ait la conscience tranquille ? " cria Kurt._

Et voilà comme Blaine l'avait prédit, Kurt commençait. L'alcool n'allait pas aider à le raisonner.

_" C'était pas n'importe quoi Kurt. Je le pensais vraiment. " le rassura -t-il_

_" Mais COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE TE CROIE ? Tu me fais de grands discours et après tu me rejettes. Tu es comme les autres ! J'en étais sûr. JAMAIS ! Jamais j'aurais dû te faire confiance. " commença Kurt. Plus le temps avançait, plus Blaine sentait la situation lui échapper. " J'avais raison. Putain ! J'avais raison quand je disais que je pouvais compter sur personne. T'es vraiment nul Blaine. Tu t'incrustes dans ma vie, me fais miroiter des choses pour rien. Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule. Je suis qu'un acte de pitié pour toi. Je suis rien. Je suis JAMAIS rien pour personne. PERSONNE NE M'AIME ! "_

_" Kurt calme toi ! Je t'en prie. Tu te trompes complément " essaya Blaine mais c'était trop tard, la situation lui avait déjà échappé._

_" Je ne me trompe pas Blaine. Ou peut être devrais je dire Monsieur Anderson qui se trouve trop bien pour coucher avec un jeune homme paumé comme moi ! " cria Kurt hors de lui._

_" Kurt mais de quoi tu parles maintenant ? Bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi mais pas maintenant. Pas comme ça " répondit Blaine _

_" Comment alors ? Quand tu auras réussi à me RÉPARER ? Je suis pas un objet Blaine ! " cria Kurt en courant s'enfermer dans sa chambre._

_" Ha non ! Kurt ! Ne pars pas encore ! Arrête de fuir ! " fit Blaine en le suivant mais se retrouvant devant une porte fermée à double tour " Kurt Hummel ! Ouvre cette porte de suite ! " cria-t-il en frappant à la porte. _

Mais après de nombreuses tentatives, la porte resta définitivement fermée, envolant les espoirs d'une meilleure fin de soirée avec elle.

Blaine finit pas s'assoir sur le canapé, soupirant de fatigue. Même s'il avait dormi cet après-midi, il avait toujours l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil depuis des mois. Kurt était en train de l'épuiser autant physiquement que moralement. Le portable de Blaine sonna. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-là ? Jeff évidemment...

_" Allo ? Jeff t'as vu l'heure ? " commença Blaine_

_" Oh arrête je suis sûr que tu dormais pas " répondit-il. Sur ce point-là, il avait pas tort. "Bref, je l'ai retrouvé. Ça a été chaud, mais j'ai réussi. " annonça fièrement Jeffrey._

_" Qui ça ? Tu as retrouvé qui ? " rétorqua Blaine en se frottant les yeux._

_" T'es vraiment à l'ouest mec ! Rachel. Je l'ai retrouvé. "_

Là par contre, Blaine resta scotché sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) - Chouka**

* * *

_" Mec ? Allo ? Blaine ! T'es toujours là ? " S'inquiéta Jeff au téléphone._

_" Euh oui... Désolé je suis juste... Waouh. Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais si vite. " répondit Blaine._

_" Moi non, mais cette Rachel Berry. C'est son nom Berry. " Blaine leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait bien compris que Berry était son nom de famille. " En fait, elle est super active et fait plein de choses. C'était facile de retrouver son nom " annonça Jeff un air de fierté dans la voix._

_" Tu peux m'envoyer l'adresse s'il te plait. Je voudrais aller me coucher " fit il en étouffant un bâillement._

_"Déjà envoyé mec. Bonne nuit " dit Jeff_

_" Merci Jeff. Vraiment merci, tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de faire pour moi " le remercia sincèrement Blaine._

_" De rien mec. C'est normal " répondit Jeff en raccrochant._

Blaine s'appuya sur le dossier en regardant l'heure. 2 heures. Il allait encore devoir dormir sur le canapé avec la seule petite couverture qu'il avait réussi à trouver. Il était certain que son dos ne supporterait pas une autre nuit et là il en avait juste marre. Il décida de se lever et de visiter l'appartement à la recherche d'une autre chambre.

Ce furent 10 minutes plus tard qu'il entra dans une chambre aux couleurs rose et violet avec un grand miroir ayant des lumières tout autour. Il décida de prendre cette chambre et de dormir. C'était visiblement une chambre de fille mais peu importait, ça ferait l'affaire.

Pris de curiosité, il décida d'ouvrir les tiroirs de la commode. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un épais petit cahier orange. Sur la couverture il pouvait très bien lire _" Rachel Berry Journal " _avec une petite étoile dorée à côté de son nom.

Il décida de l'ouvrir. A cette heure, il avait déconnecté son cerveau. Il parcourra le journal et tomba sur des passages parlant de Kurt. Il vit une photo de Kurt et ce qui devait être elle à la remise des diplômes. Puis une autre où Kurt apparaissait tous sourire dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine de cet appartement. Il était habillé d'un uniforme de l'école de Parsons. La légende disait _"Kurt Hummel, 6 septembre 2012. Entrée à Parsons :) " _

_Parsons._ La école prestigieuse de stylisme. Il devait être sacrément doué. Kurt avait l'air si bien dans sa peau, si heureux tout simplement.

Il feuilleta quelques pages supplémentaires, tombant sur différentes photos. Mais c'est en lisant qu'un passage l'interpella.

_" Cher Journal, Kurt a littéralement changé. Il a abandonné Parsons, ne chante plus et ne dessine __plus. Il ne rigole plus et ne parle presque plus. Il se renferme. J'ai peur que cela ne dérape. Il passe son temps à boire, à crier et à pleurer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je tiendrais à écouter ça. Je sais qu'il souffre mais il refuse mon aide. J'ai essayé de l'amener chez un médecin. Il a dit que Kurt faisait une dépression sévère. Mais je sais que Kurt ne prend pas ses médicaments. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Kurt devient presque violent. Je voudrais juste retrouver le Kurt d'avant. Celui qui souriait tous le temps, chantait à la moindre occasion et aidait toujours les autres. Mais après ce drame, ce Kurt là a l'air d'avoir totalement disparu. Je crains qu'il ne revienne jamais... "_

Blaine décida de ne pas en lire plus. Il ne réussirait qu'à ce faire encore plus mal. Le Kurt avant le drame. Le Kurt avant la mort, avant sa dépression. Il aurait tant aimé connaître cet homme totalement différent de celui qui connaissait.

A peine ferma-t-il les yeux qu'il s'endormit, littéralement épuisé par sa journée.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt était en train de tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Il n'avait toujours pas digérer que Blaine se soit moqué de lui comme ça. Il s'était imaginé que peut être quelqu'un arriverait à l'aimer, à le désirer tout en pensant à ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il s'était trompé.

Blaine ne voulait pas de lui. Personne n'avait jamais voulu de lui. Même au collège, il se faisait martyriser. Seul son père l'aidait à se sentir mieux. Et il avait tué la seule personne dans ce monde qui l'aimait sincèrement.

Il retourna sa chambre, cherchant un quelconque objet tranchant. Il trouva un cutter qui lui servait avant pour ses modèles. Il s'installa sur son lit sans prendre la peine d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il attrapa son poignet gauche et enfonça la lame lentement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir enfin évacuer tout ça. Le sang coulait sur ses draps.

Une grande forme rouge apparue alors qu'il continuait de se couper. Il enfonça la lame une seconde fois pour son père. Une troisième fois en barrant son poignet pour Blaine. Il attrapa son autre poignet changeant le cutter de main et recommença à se lacérer. Il avait froid. Il était glacé. Sa tête tournait mais il se concentrait pour continuer à appuyer la lame. Mais à un moment, il n'arriva plus à tenir le cutter et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Blaine se réveilla vers 10h. L'appartement était bizarrement calme. C'était la meilleure nuit qu'il avait passé chez Kurt. Normal, c'était sa première nuit dans un lit. Il s'approcha de la porte de Kurt dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin faire la paix. Il frappa à la porte.

_" Kurt ? Kurt ? Tu es réveillé ? " _

Au bout de 10 minutes, Kurt ne répondait toujours pas. D'habitude Blaine s'en serait déjà pris plein. Il décida alors de tenter un électrochoc.

_" Kurt, je suis désolé. J'ai déchiré la photo de toi et ton père. Je n'ai vraiment pas fait exprès. " Blaine mentait mais il espérait que Kurt réagisse._

Mais encore une fois aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Blaine commençait à vraiment avoir peur. Et s'il s'était encore enfui ? Il défonça la porte et manqua de tomber en voyant Kurt inconscient sur son lit, le poignet et les avant-bras couverts de sang. Il y en avait partout.

Blaine fut pris de tremblement. Il allait faire un malaise. Il appela vite les secours, leur expliqua du mieux qu'il pouvait et tomba à son tour inconscient.

Quand il se réveilla. Il se trouvait à l'hôpital dans une petite pièce entièrement blanche.

_" Kurt... " murmura-t-il difficilement._

_" Il est encore en chirurgie " répondit une jeune femme à côté du lit._

Blaine tourna difficilement sa tête et la reconnue directement. Rachel.

_" Rachel... " Commença-t-il_

_" Je vois que tu connais mon nom. Et toi qui es-tu ? Je sais juste que c'est toi qui a trouvé Kurt " répondit-elle_

_" Je suis un ami de Kurt. Je lui ai sauvé la vie la première fois qu'il a voulu mourir. Je vis chez lui depuis pour l'aider. Il ne va vraiment pas bien. " déclara Blaine en la regardant dans les yeux._

_" Je... La première fois ? Euhh je suis désolée. J'ai pas pu tenir. Tout ça est de ma faute ! " Pleura Rachel. Blaine ne répondit rien, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute mais elle était partie et ça avait tout empiré._

Un médecin entra dans la chambre et Blaine se redressa immédiatement.

_" Mr Anderson vous êtes réveillé. Comment vous sentez vous ? " demanda l'homme en blouse blanche._

_" Un peu pâteux et sonné. Comment va Kurt ? " répondit rapidement Blaine._

_" C'est normal. Votre malaise est dû à un épuisement et à un choc émotionnel. " Le rassura le médecin._

_" D'accord mais comment va Kurt ?! " s'entêta Blaine._

_" Mr Hummel devrait remonter en chambre bientôt. Il est en salle de réveil. Ses mains ne sont heureusement pas toucher. Il n'aura aucune séquelle. Mais son acte est grave. Nous devons en parler. " Commença le médecin en s'asseyant à côté d'eux. " Est-ce la première fois que Mr Hummel essaie de mettre fin à ses jours ? "_

Blaine regarda Rachel gêné. Devait-il mentir à un médecin ? Que ferait il à Kurt sinon ?

_" Non " répondit-il simplement._

_" Combien ? " demanda le médecin._

_" C'est la troisième fois. " Kurt était compliqué mais il avait tellement tenté que 3 fois._

_" Je vois " répondit le médecin en notant les détails dans son carnet " développez, s'il vous plait "_

_" Les deux premières fois, il a voulu sauter. Je suis arrivé à temps. Kurt fait une dépression sévère selon un autre médecin. Il tente tout le temps de se faire du mal. Mais il a vraiment essayé que 3 fois " raconta Blaine, les larmes aux yeux._

_" Je vois. Mr Hummel est très instable donc. Il sera placé dans un centre fermé avec une surveillance constante. " conclut le médecin en voulant partir._

_" Non ! " cria Blaine._

_" Pardon Mr Anderson ? Il est malade. Il doit être suivi autant physiquement, que psychologiquement " répondit le médecin._

_" Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais je dois être là. Je suis son piller en quelque sorte. Il doit rester chez lui avec ses repères. Je vis avec lui. Je l'aiderais. " Répondit Blaine_

_" Je ne peux pas. Vous n'avez pas vraiment réussi, vu ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. " fit l'homme en blouse blanche._

_" Je ... " commença Blaine._

_" Ça sera différent. Je serais là cette fois. On sera deux pour lui. " Finit Rachel._

_" Et le soutien psychologique ? " titilla le médecin._

_" J'ai un ami spécialisé dans ce genre de problème. Je lui demanderai. Il acceptera à coup sûr. Par pitié acceptez... " supplia Blaine_

_" D'accord mais à quelques conditions. Mr Hummel devra venir faire des contrôles toutes les deux semaines. Je veux, non, j'exige l'attention de prise en charge psychologique ainsi que le constat que Mlle Berry habite bien avec vous. " répondit le médecin en les regardant dans les yeux._

Quand le médecin quitta la salle, Blaine se mit à parler aussi méchamment qu'il pouvait.

_" Je ne veux pas que Kurt te voit en se réveillant " lâcha Blaine " Et comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? "_

_" Je suis la personne à prévenir en cas de problème pour Kurt " répondit Rachel honteuse._

_" Ça va changer. Je vais être cette personne. Maintenant pars. Il ne doit pas te voir avant de rentrer chez NOUS. Je dois le préparer sinon ça risque d'être un choc beaucoup trop gros pour lui " siffla Blaine_

Rachel quitta la chambre au plus mal. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise en partant. Mais les journées avec Kurt combinées avec ses cours étaient tout simplement éreintant. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas tenu et elle s'en voulait énormément pour ça.

" _Allo ? Blaine ? " Fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil._

_" Oui c'est moi. J'ai besoin d'un service David. Il faut vraiment que tu m'aides... " le supplia-t-il_

_" Bien sur Blainey. Tu es où ? Je dois venir te chercher ? " Le rassura David._

_" Je suis à l'hôpital. Je n'ai rien moi. C'est pour un ami qui m'est.. Très cher. Il est vraiment important pour moi " répondit Blaine en fermant les yeux_

_" Euh ok. Je dois faire quoi ? " lança David perplexe._

_" Il a tenté de se suicider. 3 fois. Ils veulent l'enfermer dans un centre chais pas quoi. Il ne le supportera pas. Je veux qu'il reste à la maison avec moi et cette... Rachel " il prononça son prénom avec difficulté " Je me disais que tu pourrais te charger du suivi physiologique "_

_" Blainey, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais je ne connais rien sur lui " répondit David le plus sincèrement possible_

_" Il fait une dépression sévère. Je crois. Il est assez compliqué et mal. Il n'acceptera pas facilement d'être aidé. Mais je sais que tu persévéreras. S'il te plait. Je te paierais " supplia Blaine_

_" Je t'aide gratuitement Blaine. Entre frère Warblers, on peut bien le faire. D'accord, je vais le prendre en charge. Envoie-moi son dossier et l'adresse de l'appartement. Je passerais dans deux jours " accepta finalement David._

_" Merci David. Vraiment merci du fond du cœur " Blaine avait les larmes aux yeux. Tous ses amis étaient prêts à l'aider sans même connaître Kurt._

Un lit fit son apparition dans la pièce. Kurt y était allongé, relié à de nombreuses machines. Ses poignets étaient bandés et des fils en sortaient aussi. Il était encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Il savait que Kurt lui en voudrait de l'avoir sauvé.

Mais laisser mourir Kurt était tout simplement inenvisageable. Il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir son cœur. Kurt était une personne instable, blessée et qui souffrait profondément. Mais Blaine avait été touché par ses grands yeux bleus tristes et peu à peu le châtain s'était fait une place dans son cœur. Jusqu'à devenir son cœur.

Il avait l'air si paisible allongé les yeux fermés. On aurait presque dit le Kurt d'avant, le Kurt des photos.

_" Mr Hummel va être très instable en se réveillant. Si jamais il y a le moindre problème, appuyez sur ce bouton " lui annonça l'infirmière en partant_

Il se leva de son lit et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit de Kurt. Il n'osait pas lui prendre les mains de peur de lui faire mal. Il passa donc une main dans ses cheveux et caressa doucement sa tête.

_" Blaine... " murmura Kurt_

_" Oui ? C'est moi Kurt. C'est Blaine " répondit Blaine, toujours les larmes aux yeux_

_" ... Pourquoi tu m'as encore sauvé ? " Fit doucement Kurt, les yeux toujours fermés._

_" Parce que je t'ai dit, je ne sais pas combien de fois que je refusais de te laisser partir... " Sanglota Blaine_

_" Mais je veux partir " répondit Kurt en ouvrant ses yeux bleus pour les ancrés dans ceux mordorés de Blaine_

_" Ne dis pas des choses comme ça Kurt " supplia Blaine en continuant de jouer avec ses cheveux_

_" Blaine, tu devras t'y faire, à un moment ou un autre. Je veux juste arrêter de souffrir... " lança Kurt_

_" Tu vas arrêter de souffrir Kurt. Je te le promets mais pas comme ça. Je ne le supporterais pas. Maintenant dors. Je serais là à ton réveil " fit Blaine doucement_

A son réveil, Kurt dû passer par plusieurs choses. Il eut la visite de divers personnels médicaux, et passa de nombreux examens. Ce fut au début de la soirée, deux semaines plus tard qu'il eut enfin l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui, à condition d'envoyer les documents nécessaires sous deux semaines. Sinon Blaine ne voulait pas savoir ce qui arriverait et pour ça, il devait cohabiter avec Rachel.

Cette jeune femme l'insupportait. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu abandonner son ange. Kurt était si fragile et si touchant. On voyait clairement qu'il criait constamment à l'aide. Mais elle, cette Rachel, était partie.

Le bouclé était d'accord sur le fait que c'était épuisant, fatiguant pour les nerfs et tout ce que vous voulez, mais ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps et elle n'était pas revenue une fois, ni n'avait téléphoné. Kurt lui en aurait parlé sinon quand ils ont parlé d'elle si ça avait été le cas. Et c'était ce point qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant il avait beau essayer, mais rien. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas.

Kurt passa doucement la porte de son appartement avec l'aide de Blaine. Il n'avait pas le droit de forcer sur ses poignets. Blaine angoissait légèrement - Bon, d'accord. Il était carrément mort de trouille - personne n'était entré depuis ce fameux matin où il l'avait découvert et personne n'avait changé les draps.

Blaine s'attendait déjà à la réaction de Kurt quand il verrait son lit avec les tâches de sang. Cependant en entrant dans la chambre, Kurt ne fit absolument aucun bruit et s'allongea de suite. Ce qui eut pour effet d'alerter le bouclé qui se précipita dans la chambre.

Le lit était changé et fait. Les bouteilles avaient disparues. Les cours correctement rangés par ordre chronologique. Le ménage avait été fait comme dans tout le reste de l'appartement. Blaine mit très peu de temps à comprendre que Rachel était passée par là.

Il espérait seulement qu'elle l'avait écouté et était partie sans que Kurt ne la voie. Mais à en croire les bruits dans le salon, elle en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Kurt aussi fut alerté par le rangement mais davantage par les bruits.

Il se releva et tenta d'aller au salon pour voir d'où venaient ses bruits.

_" Kurt, attend " essaya Blaine_

_" Mais quoi encore ? Je veux juste aller au salon ! " Répondit sèchement Kurt_

_" Faut que je te dise un truc avant. Euhh comment dire... Pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital... " Commença Blaine_

_" Écoute, je sais que tu veux me protéger mais là je veux juste passer donc plus tard " fit Kurt en bousculant Blaine_

Quand Kurt apparut dans le salon suivi de Blaine, il se figea en apercevant Rachel.

_" Kurt, je vais habiter avec vous maintenant. Comme avant, avec Blaine en plus bien sur " lança-t-elle joyeuse_

_" Rachel... " Fut tout ce que Kurt réussit à dire_

Mais Blaine fit le geste qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. Il tenta d'attraper la main de Kurt pour le réconforter et lui assurer qu'il était là pour lui.

_" Tu le savais ? " demanda Kurt_

_" Kurt... " Lança Blaine_

_" TU LE SAVAIS ? " répéta Kurt en criant._

_" Oui, je savais qu'elle allait habiter ici. C'était une des raisons qui font que tu as le droit de rentrer chez toi. Mais je ne savais pas que tu la verrais ce soir " répliqua Blaine en regardant durement Rachel qui abordait son plus beau sourire._

_" BANDE DE ... ! " Dit en tordant ses mains " VOUS VOUS ÊTES FOUTUS DE MOI ! VOUS AVEZ TOUS PRÉVU ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE... TOUS LES DEUX ! BLAINE DEPUIS LE DÉBUT, TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! RACHEL, TU M'AS ABANDONNE QUAND J'AVAIS LE PLUS BESOIN DE TOI. DÉGAGEZ DE CHEZ MOI ! SORTEZ ! DE SUITE ! " Cria Kurt encore plus hors de lui. Blaine ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervé. Même Rachel qui avait perdu son sourire, commençait à avoir peur._

_" Je ne partirai pas Kurt. Je ne le veux pas " répondit calmement Blaine en regardant Kurt droit dans les yeux._

_" Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu veux ! Vous êtes deux merdes ! Vous êtes rien. Vous comprenez rien ! Vous ne comptez pas pour moi ! " Cria Kurt un peu plus calmement_

_" Kurt, je suis... " Commença Rachel effrayée_

_" Ne dis pas que tu es désolée, Rachel. Je te connais trop pour savoir que SEULE toi compte. Tu n'en as JAMAIS rien eu à foutre de moi. Tu es égoïste. Sortez de chez moi ! DE SUITE ! " cria Kurt en montrant sa porte._

_" Non " répondit fermement Blaine._

Il avait l'habitude des coups de colère de Kurt mais sur ce coup-ci, il avait vraiment peur.

_" Je suis chez MOI ! Je fais ce que je veux ! " lança-t-il en courant dans sa chambre pour s'enfermer à clef._

_" Kurt ! Je t'en supplie... Ouvre cette porte. C'est Blaine s'il te plait " essaya-t-il document._

_" Je peux essayer ? " demanda Rachel_

_" Ah non ! T'en as déjà assez fait pour ce soir. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ? " S'énerva Blaine_

Rachel allait répondre quand ils entendirent un grand bruit venant de la chambre.

_" Kurt ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Parle-moi ! Tu vas bien ? " cria Blaine_

_" Kurt ! " Essaya quand même Rachel_

Mais Kurt ne répondit rien. Le bruit se faisant de plus en plus fort et fréquent.

_" Tes poignets Kurt ! Tu ne dois pas forcer ! " Réessaya Blaine en s'asseyant derrière la porte, la tête dans ses mains._

_" On fait quoi maintenant ? " demanda Rachel_

_" On attend que ce que tu as provoqué s'affaiblisse " répondit Blaine en soupirant._


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous ! Désolé pour le retard, j'avais beaucoup de chose à faire et je voulais que ce chapitre soit parfait. Je prendrais un peu plus de temps pour poster à partir de maintenant j'ai de nouveau cours... Je tiens à remercier _Cecile5410 _pour avoir le courage de corriger mes nombreuses fautes ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ;) - Chouka**

* * *

Blaine était désemparé. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il n'en revenait pas. Lui, Blaine Anderson, le célèbre avocat qui gagnait pratiquement toutes ses affaires, ne savait pas comment aider l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait aidé des dizaines de personnes, et il se retrouvait maintenant sans savoir quoi faire, n'ayant même pas un début d'idée. Il était certain que si Wes le voyait tourner en rond, les mains dans les cheveux, sous le regard réprobateur de Rachel, il lui lancerait une de ses remarques habituelles comme quoi l'amour lui aurait grillé le cerveau. La vérité était que Blaine avait des idées mais aucunes n'étaient à la hauteur du châtain. Pour Kurt, il fallait avoir l'Idée avec un grand i. L'idée irréfutable, l'idée parfaite, celle qui aiderait son cœur et leur permettrait d'être enfin réunis, au plus grand bonheur de Blaine. Le bouclé était persuadé qu'à la moindre erreur, à la moindre hésitation de sa part, le châtain se fermerait définitivement à lui. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas courir ce risque.

Ça faisait des heures qu'il tournait ainsi dans le salon en écoutant Kurt détruire à nouveau sa chambre. Rachel avait essayé de l'aider mais elle n'avait pas pu. Elle ignorait le combat intérieur que se livrait le bouclé pour trouver cette fameuse idée. Maintenant, elle était énervée de ne pas pouvoir participer. C'était bien ça que lui avait reproché Blaine ? D'être partie, d'avoir abandonné Kurt. Alors, grand dieu, pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas participer ? Peut-être parce que le brun ne l'aimait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Elle l'avait bien vu à l'hôpital. Dans un sens, elle comprenait. Mais à présent Rachel voulait juste se faire pardonner et elle comptait bien y arriver.

Kurt avait mal. Il devait avouer qu'il regrettait un peu de ne pas à avoir écouté Blaine. Mais il était si énervé qu'il devait immédiatement relâcher la pression sinon il allait exploser. Il avait une nouvelle fois laissé parler son cœur et ça lui était revenu en pleine figure. Il ne l'avait dit à personne mais il commençait à s'attacher à Blaine. Sa présence ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Justement c'était au passé, maintenant il voulait juste se retrouver seul pour soigner son cœur à nouveau blessé. La première fois que ça lui était arrivé. Kurt avait cru normalement d'arrêter de manger et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre toute la journée en broyant du noir. Certes, il reconnaissait que piquer des crises en refusant de retourner à Parsons devant son père n'était pas sa meilleure idée. Définitivement pas sa meilleure idée. Kurt s'était réfugié chez son père à Lima, fuyant New York et ses tourments pensant que ça l'aiderait. Bien au contraire, les événements qui avaient suivis l'avaient encore plus accablé.

Blaine avait fini par se dire que la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était de demander à David de venir plus tôt, encore fallait-il qu'il soit disponible pour venir maintenant. Kurt était ingérable. Ils n'y arrivaient pas. Le brun refusait de l'amener à l'hôpital une nouvelle fois. Juste de l'imaginer tourner dans sa chambre ruminant sans cesse la même scène en étant contre la terre entière, rendait le bouclé fou. Il l'aimait et ne supportait pas de le savoir mal.

_« Hey ! Comment tu vas ? » lança joyeusement David en décrochant._

_« Je... » Blaine n'était sûr. Devait-il dire à David, le psy chargé de Kurt qui devait faire des rapports à l'hôpital, qu'il avait du mal à tenir ? Mais David était son ami depuis longtemps. Il lui faisait confiance « Non. La vérité c'est que ça ne va pas bien du tout »_

_« Blaine, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda David beaucoup plus sérieux soudainement._

_Blaine soupira et répondit simplement « Kurt »._

_« Tu veux que je vienne plus tôt, c'est ça ? »_

_« Je voudrais bien. Je suis désolé. J'y arrive pas aujourd'hui. Ni moi. Ni Rachel » sanglota Blaine._

_« T'inquiète pas, Warbler Blaine. J'arrive dans 5 minutes. Je suis dans le quartier. J'avais rendez-vous » le rassura David_

_« Merci » le remercia Blaine_

_« T'inquiète » finit-il en raccrochant._

Il se tourna vers Rachel. Il était clair qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup mais il était coincé avec elle. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de cohabiter en paix pour le bien-être de Kurt ?

_« Il arrive dans 5 minutes » déclara-t-il_

_« Merci Blaine » répondit-elle._

_« De ? » fit Blaine_

_« De prendre soin de Kurt, d'être là pour lui » dit Rachel le plus sincèrement possible._

_« C'est normal. On ne peut qu'aimer Kurt et vouloir être là pour lui » répondit Blaine sans vraiment réfléchir._

_« Évidemment » déclara-t-elle en baissant la tête pour regarder le sol_

_« Oh ! Désolé Rachel. Je disais pas ça pour toi ! Je t'assure » s'excusa aussitôt Blaine._

_« Bien sûr Blaine » Elle releva la tête et sourit au bouclé._

_« Vraiment » fit Blaine en la regardant dans les yeux._

_« Ça va, je te crois. Je sais que j'aurais pas dû le laisser » répondit-elle_

_« Écoute » commença Blaine en essayant à côté d'elle « Si on faisait abstraction du passé ? On se concentre sur Kurt, entièrement sur lui. On devrait arrêter cette ambiance. Elle est malsaine pour lui. »_

_« D'accord » fit-elle en souriant sincèrement cette fois._

_« Je suis sûr que t'es une fille super sympa quand on n'est pas en guerre avec toi » rigola Blaine pour la première fois depuis longtemps._

_« Tout à fait mon cher, avec beaucoup de talent aussi. L'oublie pas. Je serais une star internationale un jour. Priorité Kurt ? » rigola Rachel en donnant un coup de coude au bouclé_

_« Priorité Kurt » déclara Blaine en souriant._

La sonnette résonna en même temps qui le bruit d'une commode tombant par terre. David et Kurt se firent entendre en même temps. Était-ce bon signe ? Peut-être allaient-ils s'entendre... C'était tous ce qu'ils pouvaient espérer.

_«Salut, il est où ? » demanda David en entrant._

_« Dans sa chambre. Elle est fermée à clef. » Répondit Rachel_

_« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'inquiéta David_

Blaine et Rachel lui racontèrent les événements récents en essayant d'être le plus juste possible.

_« Je comprends. Vous savez ce qu'il fait dans sa chambre depuis tout ce temps ? » demanda David_

_« Écoute David, et tu comprendras par toi-même » déclara le bouclé._

Tout le petit groupe se tut pour essayer d'entendre Kurt. David entendit des bruits distincts. Ils étaient facilement reconnaissables, même pour une oreille pas entraînée. Kurt s'acharnait sur son mur en criant à l'aide de coups de pieds et de ses poings.

_« Je vois » dit simplement David_

_« Il devait pas forcer sur ses poignets » sanglota Blaine_

David enlaça rapidement Blaine et Rachel avant d'aller parler à Kurt. Honnêtement il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire avec Kurt. Déjà le calmer et le faire sortir de la chambre serait un grand pas.

_« Kurt ? Kurt vous m'entendez ? » commença doucement David_

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » siffla Kurt_

_« Je suis le docteur David Rivers. Je suis psychologue. Mais vous devez sûrement connaître ma femme, Katherine Rivers. »_

_« Évidemment, qui ne la connaît pas ? C'est juste l'une des héritières les plus connues du pays et je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy » fit Kurt à travers la porte._

_« Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais je pense que parler à quelqu'un pourrait vous aider à vous sentir mieux » déclara David sur un ton calme en regardant Rachel et Blaine_

Aucune réponse, seul le bruit d'un cadenas qui s'ouvre se fit entendre. David se retrouva alors face à face avec un Kurt légèrement déboussolé mais qui avait évidemment une idée derrière la tête.

_« Bonjour Kurt. Vous pouvez m'appeler David si vous voulez. » lança-t-il en lui tendant sa main._

Kurt la serra poliment mais ne répondit pas. Le regard de Blaine dévia de suite de son visage à ses poignets. Les badges étaient rouges de sang. Il espérait que ça soit juste quelques saignements comme avait prédit le médecin s'il forçait trop et qu'il ne s'était pas rouvert.

_« Kurt, je... » Commença-t-il_

_« Tais-toi ! » siffla Kurt, cassant_

_« Je veux juste regarder tes blessures, je t'en prie » répondit Blaine_

_« Je t'ai dit de te taire. Je t'interdis de me toucher ! » Cria Kurt_

_« Kurt. Je suis sûr que Blaine ne vous veux pas de mal » dit David en amenant Kurt vers le canapé._

_« Il m'a trahi. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à lui, ni à Rachel » cracha-t-il_

_« Je suis désolé Kurt. Je te jure que j'allais te le dire. Ne m'en veux pas. Je t'en supplie... » Sanglota Blaine._

_« C'est moi. Je ne l'avais pas prévenu que je serais là ce soir-là » ajouta Rachel_

_« Bien, venez-vous asseoir pour qu'on en discute tous ensemble » Une fois tout le monde assis M. Rivers reprit « Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous vous sentez si blessé Kurt ? »_

_« Je ne vais pas vous répondre. Vous êtes tous des charlatans. Je n'ai besoin de personne » déclara Kurt sur un ton beaucoup trop calme._

_« Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez Kurt, mais juste essayez » demanda David_

_« Je me suis senti... abandonné, blessé. Une nouvelle fois. Et ça fait juste mal, très mal » soupira le châtain_

_« Kurt, jamais je n'ai voulu te faire ressentir ça. Jamais, crois moi s'il te plaît » fit Blaine en se levant pour attraper les mains de Kurt._

_« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » cria Kurt en retirant ses mains._

_« Blaine vient te rasseoir s'il te plaît. Tu n'aides pas là » lança Rachel_

_« Reprenons. Kurt pourquoi ne le laissez-vous pas vous toucher ? » Demanda David_

_« Parce que » répondit-il froidement._

_« Kurt s'il plait. Mets y un peu du tien » fit Rachel_

_« C'est toi qui parle Rachel ? Rappelle-moi ce que tu as fait quand j'étais pas bien ? Tu y as mis du tien aussi ? Non ! T'es partie. Tu m'as laissé tomber. On se connaissait depuis toujours et t'as pas hésité une seconde à m'oublier sachant que j'étais pas bien. Tu me dégoûtes ! » débita Kurt_

_« Calme-toi Kurt. Ne lui parle pas comme ça. Elle est là, c'est l'essentiel » la défendit Blaine_

_« Et toi Blaine ! Parlons de toi. Tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as fait croire que j'étais important pour toi, que tu tenais à moi. J'ai même cru que tu... m'aimais. Et tu as fait quoi ? Tu m'as rejeté. Je te hais. Je vous hais tous. Vous n'avez fait que m'utiliser tout le long. » Répondit Kurt en regardant le bouclé dans les yeux._

_« Je t'ai repoussé pour une bonne raison. Moi aussi j'en avais envie. J'en ai envie depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu avais l'air si perturbé. Je me suis dit que je ferais tout pour toi. Je serais toujours là pour toi. C'est juste que ce soir-là, je ne pouvais pas » dit Blaine le plus sincèrement possible._

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! C'est si dur de coucher avec moi ! C'est si dur que ça ? » siffla Kurt._

David et Rachel voyaient bien que le ton était en train de monter mais ces deux-là avaient besoin de parler. Il fallait que ça sorte.

_« Ce n'est pas dur, Kurt. Il suffit de te voir pour le comprendre » répondit Blaine_

_« Tu insinues que je suis une pute et que je suis un mec facile ?! » s'énerva Kurt._

_« Pas du tout, Kurt. Tu es attirant. Tu es magnifique. N'importe qui voudrait de toi » fit Blaine des étoiles dans les yeux._

_« N'importe qui, mais pas toi. Parce que toi, tu me connais. Tu sais comment je suis » déclara Kurt en baissant la tête._

_« Moi aussi, je te désire Kurt, de tout mon être. Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point je te veux » rougit Blaine_

_« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as rejeté ? » Kurt n'était plus en colère. Il était juste blessé et les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes._

_« Parce que... Je... » Blaine bloqua. Il ne savait pas quoi dire devant l'homme qu'il aimait en pleurs._

_« Vas-y Blaine. Dis-le comme tu le sens au fond de toi » l'encouragea David_

Blaine fit un faible sourire à son ami et reçut un regard encourageant de la part de Rachel. Il se tourna vers Kurt et ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

_« Parce que je t'aime » dit-il faiblement_

_« Parce que tu... m'aimes ? Tu... Tu...Tu m'as rejeté parce que tu... m'aimais ? » bégailla Kurt_

_«Oui » admit Blaine en baissant la tête._

_« Mais je comprends pas. Si tu... m'aimes pourquoi tu as pas voulu de moi ce soir-là ? » sanglota Kurt_

_« Je n'ai pas voulu ce soir là parce que je voulais que notre première fois soit parfaite. Pas un soir où tu avais bu et où j'étais fatigué. C'était dur de te résister mais je voulais que ça soit magnifique. A la hauteur de mes sentiments pour toi » fit Blaine en se levant pour se replacer en face de Kurt sans lâcher une seule seconde son regard._

_« Je voulais que cette nuit soit exceptionnelle. La consécration de notre amour. Je ne voulais pas juste coucher avec toi. Je voulais te faire l'amour comme personne ne te l'a jamais fait, avec tout mon amour. Parce que je t'aime Kurt Hummel. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je continuerais de t'aimer quoi qu'il arrive et peu importe ce qui se mettra en travers de notre chemin. Tu es l'homme de ma vie Kurt. Je ne te laisserais jamais partir » Blaine caressait tendrement les mains de Kurt qui, au court de ses aveux avait accepté qu'il le touche._

_« Tu ne me laisseras pas... Jamais ? » dit faiblement Kurt_

_« Jamais, Kurt, malgré tout ce que tu feras pour te détruire. Je serais toujours là pour toi » répondit le bouclé._

_« Je sais que c'est précipité. Je ne sais même pas si tu m'aime aussi mais... » commença Blaine_

_« Tais-toi... » répéta-t-il mais plus doucement cette fois « Je ne pourrais pas te dire de suite où j'en suis_, _Blaine » Kurt n'était pas encore prêt à dire Je t'aime. « Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est. Moi aussi »_

_« Ça me suffit, mon amour » déclara Blaine en posant enfin ses lèvres sur celles de son Kurt. Les joues de ce dernier prirent une douce couleur rosée._

Kurt sentit bizarrement un poids disparaître de ses épaules. Il était aimé. Par un homme qui le connaissait et qui savait ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne voulait plus qu'il parte. Il voulait rester accroché à lui pour toujours.

Rachel et David savaient qu'il y aurait des passages négatifs où Kurt serait au plus mal et Blaine désespéré mais à les voir comme ça, ensemble, ils pouvaient tout affronter.


End file.
